Cafe con Amor
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: Hermione has it all.The perfect career,the perfect fiance,the perfect life. But that was before she ran into Draco Malfoy. She tries to keep him away and out of her mind & memories, but you know what they say about trying too hard.....
1. A Day in the Life of Hermione Granger

_**Café con Amor**_

_Chapter 1 : A Day in the Life of Hermione Granger_

_It's the perfect day,_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_...

_Perfect Day by Hoku_

__

She was walking - no - skipping through a field of gorgeous tulips of a million 

_colors. As she bends down to take in the glorious scent of a tulip she hears her name being called in the distance, it sounds so far away but when she looks up_ _standing right in front of her is none other than..._

"_Prince William" she says astonished yet extremely excited._

"_Hermione" he says again, she smiles at the way he says her name. "Hermione, Hermione" he repeats._

"_Er, yes that is my name" she says getting a little confused. He must really like her name._

"_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" this time louder than usual. "Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!!!"_

"AHHHHH!!!!!" she screams her eyes wide in shock.

"Come on Hermione hurry up if you don't want to be late!" a voice said, coming from her best friend hovering over her head.

"What time is it!" Hermione cried shooting up and looking frantically at her clock which read **8:30 a.m.** "Shit," she muttered jumping out of her bed and searching for her jeans under the bed.

"Since when do you curse?" the girl asked peeking through the door while munching on a piece of burnt toast.

"Since you made me late for my first day on the job!" she said pulling on her black pointy toed heels and rushing towards the mirror putting up her now straight brown hair into a pony tail.

"We're not going to be late." she said calmly, watching Hermione rush in amusement.

"We have half an hour, the lady _clearly_ stated **9:00**!!!" she yelled grabbing her jacket and purse out of the closet before heading out the door.

"What about breakfast?" Hermione stopped abruptly turned around, yanked the piece of toast out of her best friends mouth and yelled "Lets gooooo!!!" before running out the door. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket off the couch before chasing after her.

* * *

"Why are we going through the old portal?" 

"Oh stop whining Charlotte, we're late and it's the quickest way to get there!" Hermione rolled her eyes while walking across the street and heading behind an old shoe factory where she found a little old park with a slide and a couple of tire swings.

"Come on" she signaled. "This is it, _Directuportamodo_" she read, old cursive writing imprinted on the old tire swing. She took a deep breath, slipped her slender body through the tire, and began to swing.

"Remind me why we couldn't apparate or floo?" Charlotte asked watching Hermione beat her legs as she went higher and higher.

"Because these are hundred dollar shoes that weren't meant to get dirty with chimney ashes, and you know how I feel about apparating!" she cried as she beat her legs even faster before yelling "DIRECTUPORTAMODO". There was a tiny pop and she was gone.

"I'm getting too old for this." Charlotte whined pulling herself into the swing and following Hermione's actions. A tiny pop was heard and soon enough she felt a hard yank on her body and she was flying extremely fast for about 15 seconds before landing on the ground...if you want to call Hermione the ground.

"Get off of me! We have 5 minutes left come on hurry up!" Hermione yelled pulling Charlotte and herself off the ground and running past a bunch of wizards and witches down the street.

"Hermione wait!" she cried reaching for her arm to stop her but failing miserably. "HERMIONE STOP!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Hermione stopped and turned around freakishly before grabbing her by the shoulders and yelling "What Charlotte what is it!!!". Charlotte stared hard into her face and without looking away pointed her finger at the building they were standing next to. "We're here." Hermione stopped and stared at the building for about a minute before muttering a small "Oh" and hurriedly yanked the glass door open walking quickly towards the nearest elevator, Charlotte trailing behind her. At last they reached their destination at the 5th floor and walked up to the secretary to check in.

"Excuse me, um hi my name is Herm-"

"Hermione Granger and Charlotte Brasfield down the hall 3rd door to the left, copy room" the secretary interrupted not looking up, apparently being extremely concentrated on her nail filing.

"Er, thanks" Hermione replied eyeing the snobby looking secretary before walking down the hall dodging men and women whose faces were hidden behind their mile high paper stacks they were carrying.

"Copy room?" Charlotte asked leaning in and whispering in Hermione's ear. Hermione shrugged and stopped in front of the wooden door with the glass window that read **_Copy Room_**. She pulled on the gold handle and walked into the room full of odd looking machines which were spitting out papers with the same black printing on every page. Before either of them could question if they were in the wrong room a short chubby lady with small round spectacles walked in and handed each of the girls a stack of folders.

"I want 150 copies of each file, understood?" she barked before starting towards the door.

"Wait, er I think we're in the wrong room. See when I called in for my interview they said it was an _office work_ type job." Hermione said confusedly.

"And that's exactly what you got, there's more paper behind the machine in the far right corner." the lady said before slamming the door shut, grunting something about kids these days.

"Hermione, what are these things?" Charlotte asked curiously pointing to the copy machines.

"I think they're copy machines, but why on earth would they want copy machines in the wizarding world if we could just magic more copies?" Hermione wondered looking at the stack of brown folders in her arms.

"Well I don't know but lets just do what she said, I'm not going to get yelled at by that chubby lady again." Charlotte whined nodding towards the door from where the lady had come through.

"Alright well," Hermione started setting the stack of folders on one of the machines. "I think you put a paper through here and press, this button?" she wondered fearful of what would happen next, she had never worked with copy machines before and was afraid it would self destruct any moment now. The paper went through and soon enough multiple copies came out through the slit making a smooth humming nosie.

"Wow, that was easy. Let me try!" Charlotte jumped up excitedly and grabbed one of her folders placing the paper in a different machine. Hermione continued the same process for about 2 minutes before she heard a loud shriek come form the other side of the room.

"Hermione!!! What is it doing!!!" Charlotte cried out fearfully pointing at the copy machine that was now spitting out shredded pieces of paper.

"No! Charlotte you put the paper in the shredder slit instead of the copying slit!" Hermione cried in horror hoping she could stop the machine. Unfortunately instead of hitting the _abort_ button she hit the button making the papers fly out faster.

For about 10 minutes the scene in this chaotic room was Hermione pressing every button in sight hoping the machine would stop and Charlotte trying to collect the papers that were flying all over the room. Of course Charlotte being as clumsy as she was slipped on a pile of papers on the ground and fell back knocking over her huge stack of folders to the ground. Trying to pick herself up she reached for the top of a machine for support and accidently hit a button starting up that machine and having it spit papers out all over. Hermione soon gave up and plopped down on the ground, her legs spread out and her hair all ruffled and messy. She sighed blowing a piece of hair out of her face just to have it fall back down. The girls took one glance at each other and soon burst out laughing.....papers still flying all over the place.

"What a way to start off our first day on the job huh." Hermione said chuckling to herself as she laid on the sea of white papers.

* * *

_7 and ½ years later_

"Good morning Harriet, any messages for me?"

"No Ms. Granger, here's the mocha latte you requested" the secretary said giving the biggest fake smile Hermione had ever seen. She felt like smacking it off her face.

"Thank you" she said grabbing her coffee and heading down the hall and turning left, in front of her was a large wooden door with a glass window that read,

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Head Executive**_

She smiled and pulled on the gold handle into a large office. The two side walls were basically shelves of books, books, and more books. There was a gigantic window looking out unto the city. Hermione started towards her cherry wood desk before the huge leather black arm chair behind it swirled around

"Charlotte you git what are you doing in my office?" Hermione said playfully pushing her friend out of her chair and plopping down into it.

"Came to drop this off" she said reaching into her coat pocket and placing a gold rectangle on Hermione's desk reading _Hermione Granger, Head Executive _. She looked at it and shook her head, chuckling to herself

"You did it Mione, you're _head executive_ of the photo shoot industry, ya pulled it off."Charlotte said sitting down in an arm chair across from Hermione.

"_We_ pulled it off." Hermione said. Charlotte smiled, "Well," she said getting up and heading for the door "I'm gonna pick me up some breakfast, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good" she signaled towards her steaming coffee sitting on its' coaster. Charlotte nodded "Alright then, be back in a bit" she said shutting the door.

Hermione looked around, searching to find if something needed to be done. She opened her drawer and found a green folder with a couple of papers that she needed copies of. She was about to call Harriet on the intercom but stopped herself and figured she'd just do it.

She started down the hall and opened the door to the copy room. She smiled to the sound of the smooth humming noise coming from the other machines. She pressed the correct button and after about 5 minutes she was done. As she was exiting the room she turned back and stared at the machine in the far right. It was old and was going slower than the rest of the machines.

"_Try this button" Charlotte cried pressing it._

"_No Charlotte NOOO!!!"_

She chuckled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Ms.Granger," came the raspy voice through the intercom"Mr.Whitaker is on line one." 

"Thank you Harriet" she replied and picked up the phone

"Sugar plum?"

"Luke! I told you to stop calling me that!"She scolded feeling her cheeks get warmer by the second.

"What are you doing for lunch? I thought we could possibly go out to that new Italian place on the corner of Cherry street and Afiano street I know how much you _love_ Italian

food." He said hiding the fact that he was trying to convince her to get out of the office. He was always taking her out for lunch.

"Well, alright then." She said hoping he hadn't caught the hesitation in her voice.

"It's 12:46 right now so how 'bout I pick you up around say 1:15?"

"That's fine, I have to make a couple calls anyway."

"Alright all see you then, Sugar Plum." she cringed as she hung up the phone. She loved her fiancé, really she did. She just....really despised nick names. She swivelled around in her chair and faced out towards the window. She had accomplished so much over the past few years. She finally had everything she ever wanted, a career, fiancé, and happiness. She _was_ happy...............wasn't she?

_  
a/n :new story, new plot, hope ya like it. Reviews are wanted & enjoyed._


	2. Seeing You Again

_**Café con Amor **_

_Chapter 2: Seeing you again_

_Seeing you again_

_Running free along the beaches_

_Where our shadows first began to intertwine_

_Listening to your laughter_

_Wishing that your love could still be mine....._

_Seeing you again by Dan Fogelberg_

"Lets go shopping today." Charlotte said out of nowhere while munching on her burnt toast.

"Again? You just went last week." Hermione replied cocking her eyebrow at her before going back to her scrambled eggs.

"So? Come on lets go! Please?!?!"Charlotte pleaded as if she were a little child begging for more candy & toys.

"Ugh alright" she said giving in. It's not like she had anything better to do on a rainy Saturday morning. She put her plate in the sink and headed towards the bathroomShe took a quick shower and pulled on some jeans and her black leather jacket.

"Are you ready yet?" Charlotte asked waiting impatiently at the door.

"Hold your horses, the shops aren't going anywhere. Let me just grab my shoes" she answered.

"Yeah but the clothes will." Charlotte muttered.

"What was that?"Hermione said opening the door.

"Oh nothing, come lets go already!" Hermione sighed and locked the door behind her before catching up to her giddy friend.

* * *

"Good God Charlotte! You said we were going shopping, not on a shopping _spree_."Hermione said astonished at all the bags 5 bags in each hand to be exact Charlotte was lugging around.

"Well excuse me for having a different definition of shopping than yours." She replied clutching her bags even tighter. "How 'bout a mocha latte to cheer you up." she said signaling towards a little coffeeshop across the street.

"I'm not upset."Hermione said giving her an are-you-feeling-ok_-? _look

"Fine then, do you want some coffee? My treat."Charlotte asked giving her a cheesy grin.

"I don't think you can afford it."Hermione answered staring at the bags of goodies in her hands.

"Goodness women are you like this around Luke as well? Come on." she barked jokingly grabbing her hand and pulling her across the street. Once they got to the door they looked up. The sign read _Café Con Amor_. Hermione looked through the window. Everything was in place. The counters were clean and the tables were spotless. The only thing that was missing was.....people.

"Is it closed? There's no one behind the counter and there's nobody inside."Hermione questioned. She looked over at Charlotte who was about to open the door. "_Charlotte wait!_" she hissed loudly. "Come on lets find out." Charlotte whispered curiously and walked through the door. Hermione yelped a little "_No!_" but it wouldn't have mattered if she heard her or not, she was already inside. She rubbed her temples, "Charlotte you're going to drive me crazy" she muttered to herself before looking behind her and sneaking inside.

A little gold bell that was hanging above the door jingled making Hermione jump. After she had calmed down a little she began to realize that the café was actually quite cozy. On one side of the shop there were marble tables and cherry wood chairs for a nice drink and chat. However on the other side there were burgundy love seats and brown leather arm chairs for a pleasant read with a warm cup of coffee. She made a mental note to herself to come back when the shop was actually _open_. A ringing sound pulled Hermione out of her dazed state and found that it was in fact Charlotte ringing one of those silver touch bells found at hotels asking for service.

"Hello? _Hello?_ Is anybody here?" Charlotte hollered looking left and right for a sign of human intelligence. "_Hellooooooo?_"

* * *

"Isn't it great mate? We finally got what we wanted. A shop of our own." The raven haired man said taking a sip of his cold beer. He looked over at his partner who was still unpacking coffee beans and spices and hadn't even looked up at his comment.

"Draco, come on man take a break. We've been going at this for hours, here" he said handing him a beer. Draco looked at the bottle and back up at his friend.

"We have less than 24 hours before opening, the shelves and counters are still empty, none of the machines are plugged in, and all you can think about is taking a break? Have you gone absolutely mad?" he said standing up, grabbing the unopened bottle and the bottle he was drinking and throwing them into the trash can in the corner making a loud clanging sound that echoed through out the room. "Come on." he said nodding his head towards the closed cardboard boxes.

The man sighed and started towards the boxes before hearing a little jingle sound coming from the front room. The two men froze and looked at each other. They figured they were just tired and hallucinating. A minute later a second jingle sound was heard.

"Did you hear that Phillip?" Draco asked turning towards the door that lead to the counter.

"Could it be customers?" he asked curiously.

"We're closed, it couldn't be" Draco reminded. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open. "You locked the door behind me when we came in this morning didn't you?" He questioned looking straight at him.

"Shit" Phillip muttered his eyes not leaving the door. Draco rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

"Go see who it is then" he said signaling to the door.

"You go" Phillip argued.

"You're the one that left the door open"

"So?"

"_Hellooo?_" said a feminine voice from the counter. Their heads shot towards the door. Before Phillip could react Draco shoved him through the door and shut it behind him. Phillip let out a little "Whoa" before losing his balance and falling face down on the floor. He quickly picked himself up and headed to the front of the counter where a familiar looking woman stood, ringing the bell.

"Hem, sorry we're clos-" he stopped and stared at the women's deep blue eyes. "Charlotte?" he asked.

"Phillip? Is that you?" Charlotte questioned, looking at the curiously familiar man standing behind the register.

"Well who else would it be?" he answered jokingly.

"Good God Phillip! I can't believe it's you! How long has it been?" she asked in complete astonishment.

"Ages definitely ages. Look at you my God, you've grown into a very...." he paused looking her up and down. Charlotte cocked her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

"....beautiful woman." he finished, Charlotte smiled and gave him a friendly punch.

"Hermione come here." she coaxed. "Phillip, this is my best friend Hermione" she presented, Hermione smiled politely and shook the young man's hand. "Mione this is Phillip Daily, we were the best of friends back in school." Charlotte said ever so sweetly.

"_Were?_" Phillip asked jokingly.

"And still are." Charlotte said in a -duh- like manner.

"So is this your place?" Hermione asked speaking of the coffee shop.

"Ours actually." Hermione tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Hey Draco, come 'ere for a sec." he called through the door to the back room. Hermione's face turned stoney. _No, it couldn't be, it couldn't possibly be. It can't be, it's not it's not it-_ Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar tall slytherin walked through the door. _It is, damn it._ The two locked eyes for about a minute before Phillip broke the awkward silence.

"Err, Draco this here is Charlotte and her friend-"

"Granger" he interrupted not leaving Hermione's stare.

"Malfoy" Hermione replied.

"Do you two know each other?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"Just a bit" Hermione said, still glaring into Draco's stoney gray eyes. Phillip and Charlotte looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione couldn't take it any longer and broke away from Draco's glare.

"Charlotte I have to do something I forgot to do, I'll catch up with you later." she said taking quick strides towards the door.

"Wait! What do you have to do?!?!" Charlotte called in worry.

"Just, something" she answered quickly, "Nice to meet you again Phillip" she added and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Hermione was in her pajamas reading her favorite book, curled up in a blanket on the sofa when Charlotte barged into the loft.

"What in God's name was that all about?!?!?!" she blurted out referring to the incident at the café. Hermione glanced up from her book gave Charlotte a what-are-you-talking-about- look and went back to her reading.

"Don't do this to me Mione, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about" she cried reading her friend's facial expressions like an open book. "I'm getting nowhere, give me that-" she said snatching the book Hermione was reading out of her hands and throwing it aside.

"Hey!"

"Don't you _hey_ me Hermione, I want to know what the bloody hell was the matter with you today." Charlotte argued breathing fairly quickly. "Was it that man?" she interrogated. "HERMIO-"

"YES ALRIGHT!!!!YES, I KNOW THAT MAN. HE WENT TO SCHOOL WITH ME AS WELL MAKING IT ABSOLUTE HELL FOR ME UNTIL I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM BUT THEN THINGS DIDN'T WORK OUT AND SEEING HIM TODAY MADE ME FEEL ABSOLUTELY QUEEZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione blurted, her eyes in rage and almost blowing out of their sockets. After about a minute Charlotte's hard stare softened as she walked over to her friend and hugged her tightly whispering _"I'm sorry"_ in her ear. Hermione knew she was on the verge of tears but held back.

"It's alright" she said taking a deep breath and sitting back down on the couch. Charlotte being the best friend she was knew to lay off that topic. She sat next to Hermione, laying her head back and staring at the ceiling.

"That man, Phillip, you got his number right?" Hermione said confidently. Charlotte looked over at her and then back at the ceiling.

"Duh." Hermione stayed silent for a moment before letting out a deep cackle. Charlotte smiled and started giggling as well. The two girls laughed until they cried and hugged each other tightly like sisters. For these two, living without each other would make life absolutely impossible.

a/n: thanks to _SOBs 4 Sirius_ 223 & _Alexa Marie Potter_ for being my first 2 reviewers. Hope there's more to come, chapter three coming up soon. Please review!!!


End file.
